Just Be Friends
and |singers = Megurine Luka * 630 (chorus) |producers = Dixie Flatline (music, lyrics) * Yunomi-P (illustration, video) * 630 (chorus arrange) * Piroriro-P (encode) |links = }} Background "Just Be Friends" (commonly abbreviated JBF) is one of Luka's most popular songs and Dixie Flatline's most notable work. It is about how a girl (Luka) and a boy's current relationship is going nowhere, and they start to realize their relationship is falling apart. Eventually the singer pulls the plug and breaks up with the other individual. What becomes of the broken-hearted person is up to the viewer. Though the song is sung by Luka, some fans interpret it as being from the boy's point of view; however, this is not confirmed or supported in any way by the creator, and both interpretations would cause inconsistencies with the PV. Fans' opinions remain divided. A reply song, "Answer", debuted at Anime Expo 2012 and was later posted on Nico Nico on July 27, 2012. It is set three years after the original song and shows how the girl has moved on. The original upload of "Just Be Friends" reached well over 3 million views. The most popular reprint of the song on YouTube has over eleven million views, and another has over five million views, internationally making "Just Be Friends" Luka's most notable song. In 2014, this song was used as a demo for Megurine Luka V4X at Miku Expo. However, the demo featured 's English lyrics in order to demonstrate Luka V4's new English vocals. Whether this was using the Straight or Soft English vocal is unknown. Discography This song was released as a single and is featured on the EXIT TUNES compilation albums Vocaloanthems and Megurythm. It is also featured on the the albums MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES, The VOCALOID, VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あお), and 初音ミク: Project DIVA 2nd - NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION. Various covers and remixes of this song have been included in additional albums. Notably, a popular remix by Masakazu Kageyama is featured in SUPER PRODUCERS BEAT. Finally, JBF RemixAlbum, a rare album released at Comiket 77, consists entirely of arrangements of the song. Controversy The original "Just Be Friends" upload on NicoNico was undisplayed by Dixie Flatline on August 3, 2010 due to Yunomi-P's plagiarism,[http://yeheyuanstudio.com/?p=531 Dixie Flatline's Blog: About the PV of "Just Be Friends"] where all or part of her PVs were traced. Dixie Flatline made "Just Be Friends" public again on May 11, 2014. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by Rockleetist, this version of "Just Be Friends" was used for the development of Megurine Luka V4X English. Derivatives |human = |author = halyosy |category = Human cover |title = halyosy's Cover |description = |color = white; color:#EDB6E6}} |author = Inugami Hiroki |category = Human cover, Arrangement |title = Aho no Sakata's Cover (WANKO ver.) |description = |color = white; color:#EDB6E6}} and |category = Human cover |title = Zebra and Rabpit's Cover |description = |color = white; color:#EDB6E6}} |arrangement = |author = Tatami-P |category = Arrangement |title = Tatami-P's Arrange |description = A piano arrangement of "Just Be Friends" by Tatami-P with some extra lines. |color = white; color:#EDB6E6}} |fanmadepv = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Publications Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. This song has also appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best Selection series. On June 25, 2015, a novel adaption was released and on March 25, 2016, there was a manga adaption. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. Games Gallery M sfon.png|Luka's Chiffon Dress module for the song, from -Project DIVA- 2nd. Just Be Friends Closure Cover art.JPG|The new cover art, Closure, made for the song in Miku Flick/02. Megurine_Luka_Chiffon_One-Pice.jpg|Luka's Chiffon Dress module for the song "Just Be Friends" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade |- JBF novel.jpg|Cover art for the novel adaption JBF manga.jpg|Cover art for the manga adaption References External links *Blog post *KKBOX *Spotify *Piapro - Instrumental *Instrumental *Piapro - Lyrics Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Targets of Plagiarism or Controversy Category:Demonstration songs Category:Songs featuring Human vocals and voices